I've Always Loved You
by WRXReach
Summary: My first fanfic, please read and review. JxA fluff, mabye a bit of UxY


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, although, that would be pretty cool if I did...**_

_A/N: This is my first official fanfic (Yay me) So please review, so I know what i'm doing wrong. Enjoy the story_

Chapter 1:

_Confessions_

Jeremie sat at his computer, furiously typing, coding a program. 'I have to find this anti-virus, I can't let Aelita suffer anymore. I love her, and I hate to see her suffer.' Jeremie said to himself. 'Why can't I tell her? Why cant I confess my love to her?' There was a knock on the door. Jeremie snapped out of his daze. "Who is it?" He asked. "It's me, Aelita". Jeremie's heart leaped. He loved hearing her name. He melted whenever he heard her voice. He truly loved her. "Oh...uhh..Come in" Jeremie stammered. She opened the door and walked in. She was in her night clothes. Not surprising, since it was 9 pm. "Hi" Jeremie said. "How is the anti-virus coming?" She asked. "Oh, I wish I knew. I'm clueless". "Jeremie, can I ask you something?" She sat down on the bed. "Of course" He sat down next to her. "Jeremie, what does love feel like?" She asked, blushing as she said it. Jeremie blushed as he heard the question. She had asked him this once before, but he didn't know how to explain. He did perfectly, now. "Well, love is a very complicated subject. When you are in love, when you see the person, you always feel happy. When you aren't around that person, you might feel a little lonely, but not always. If anything bad were to happen to that person, you would be heartbroken." Jeremie tried his best to envelope his feelings toward Aelita in the explanation, but it was kind of hard. "Oh I get it" She said. Jeremie scooted closer to her and held her hands in his. He kissed her on the lips. She was a bit stunned, but returned the kiss. It lasted for a minute, and they both released from eachother gasping for air. "Aelita...I think..I love you" Jeremie said. "Really, I think...I love you too." Aelita responded. 'Wow, I can't believe I did it!' Jeremie thought. "Aelita, would you...would you be my girlfriend?" "Of course" Aelita responded. She kissed him passionately. Jeremie heard Jim yelling at Ulrich and Odd. "Oh no, Aelita, I'd hate to cut this short, but you might want to leave before we gat caught by Jim." Jeremie said worridly. Aelita started to swell up with tears. Jeremie hugged her for comfort, and she broke down, burying her head in his shoulder, crying. "Hey, hey, princess, whats the matter. Come on, don't cry." He kissed her on the forehead, stroking her hair, and rubbing her back. Eventually she calmed down. "I'm sorry Jeremie, but I'm scared. I don't want to leave you. Is it alright if I sleep with you. Jeremie blushed, and said "Sure princess, anything to make you feel better." She melted right there, those words of comfort warmed her body. She wrapped her arms around his body, and kissed him. Jeremie kissed back with the equal amount of passion. After they kissed, he went to his computer, and logged off. He went to put his night clothes on, but remembered Aelita was there. "Hey, could you look away for a minute" Jeremie asked slightly embarassed. Aelita blushed, and dug her face into his pillow, giggling. Jeremie quickly put his night clothes on. He surprised Aelita, before she knew he was done, by tickling her. She giggled and tried to fight him off. He stopped and kissed her passionately on the lips. She felt like she was in heaven. She was with her boyfriend, away from harm. Jeremie got under the blankets, and pulled them over Aelita. She laid her head on Jeremie's chest, his arm wrapped around her, massaging her side. She really did feel like a princess, here, with Jeremie. Jermeie stroked her hair softly, saying comforting things to her, making her feel like the happiest girl alive. Jeremie kissed her head, and said "Good night, my princess". Those were the last Words Aelita heard before falling asleep. Jeremie continued to stroke her, until he fell asleep as well.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you all liked Chapter one. Chapter two out soon, hopefully before Monday, We'll See. Please review, with any ideas you may have, thanks!!_


End file.
